


Glitters and Books

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Alec Lightwood, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Malec, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Introverted Alec Lightwood just wanted to stay in his room while everyone went to the party of Camille and found the Glittery Magnus Bane breaking in his room and sleeping on his couch. <3Alternate Universe- Different first meeting





	Glitters and Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnyoudaddario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sweetest. <3 <3  
> This is the fic I owed you since November for your belated birthday gift but I couldn't write any fluff things (without an angst) and I wanted you to have a fluffy, funny sweet fic. Hence, it had taken quite a time.  
> I hope you enjoy it, Sweety. （*’∀’人）♥  
> You are amazing. You are so lovely. And I love you. ♡♡♡
> 
> ***

It was one TGIF midnight time of the New York University Campus. Most of the students were partying, celebrating over the freedom since their midterm exam week was just over. While most students were celebrating, Alexander Gideon Lightwood decided to sleep it off in his dorm room, trying to catch up on the sleepless times he had for the past few weeks. His siblings, Jace and Isabelle weren’t too happy when he didn’t come along with them to party and decided to stay in his room. He had been studying until everything he saw was blurred for two weeks straight and he wasn’t just sure if he had enough energy to go out just after the final subject, especially at one which he lost two nights of sleep. Isabelle screamed with frustration for ten minutes straight while Jace tried to drag Alec into the wardrobe to change to party. Nope, none of them succeeded. Nobody was taking away his decision to stay indoors, getting his much needed rest. Not successful even when Isabelle tempted him there might be one specific person at the party. Nope. 

Alec grinned to himself while he listened to his siblings preparing to go to the party. He was just too tired for socializing… He just want to have his alone time. Alec picked up a book he was saving for holiday and was indulged in it until he heard Isabelle and Jace came out of their rooms, all dressed up and prepared. Isabelle was wearing a stunning red dress which was sorta revealing a lot in his eyes, accompanied by her seven inches red heels. Jace was looking gorgeous, wearing a soft champagne gold shirt which matched his blonde hair with a pair of black jean.

“Are you sure, you are not coming, Alec? It is Camille’s party. Everyone in the Uni would be there!!!” Isabelle prompted him again which just made Alec snort. “He will definitely be there too!”

“Hm, not interested.” Alec replied, flipping another page of his book. Especially because it is Camille’s party. Camille, The fourth year senior of NYU, studying in Marketing Business.. The Queen of NYU. He knew Magnus would be there since Magnus was her boyfriend. Magnus… Magnus was the most beautiful person Alec had ever seen. Mixed Asian, tall, Caramel skinned and shiny glittery makeup were the famous signatures of Magnus, the Glittery King. Alec had crushed on him since his freshman year but an introvert like him... he had a zero chance and Magnus would have never interested in him. And seeing him with a bitch queen like Camille just pained him more.

“You suck. Don’t come whining when you don’t have anyone to be with you. We tried!!!” Isabelle stomped outside, swearing at him in Latin nonstop before shouting out at him. She got that accent from their mother but it would made their mom gasped, pressing her chest with her hands together and totally not impressed with the behavior. “Stay with your books, Alec!!! You gonna be so alone.” 

Alec sighed. That was very mature of her.

Jace grinned as he walked to the door, passing by Alec.

“Heyy.” Alec smiled from the couch, looking at his brother. He really looked dashing tonight. “Enjoy your time at the party, Jace.”

Jace paused for a second before be turned his back to the door. “Thanks, bro. You too. Have a lot of rest.” He smiled as he walked out.

Alec nodded. Okay.. That reaction was preferable..

***

At the midnight of the same day, Magnus walked along the concrete path, staggering. He was looking for Ragnor’s dorm room. He found the window, tried to lift it up with so much difficulties and it finally opened, letting Magnus enter. He threw himself over the window and fell on the floor unexpectedly with an ‘ _Oof_!’ as he couldn’t balance a thing for his life now. There might have been a bean bag earlier but somebody might have already moved it. He pulled himself back with the help of a table nearby and made it to the couch (with some more crashing) on the way. Finally, he placed himself comfortably as he curled up on the couch.

Alec woke up to a lot of crashing sounds as he fell asleep on his book and he knew his siblings weren’t coming back until morning so he quickly got up, taking along his baseball bat with him. The window was open and the living room was a little messy, with their scattered books and stationary equipments. _Holy Sheet...The room have been broken in._ Alec thought as he gulped and pulled up his baseball bat higher.

On the couch, he heard like a soft constant breathing sounds and he consciously approached to it. There was definitely someone on there! Alec pulled his baseball bat higher and aimed at that figure with his torch light. _There, that was the Glittery Magnus Bane! Sleeping on his couch…!_

Alec froze and blinked his eyes, wondering if he was still half asleep. Magnus’s face scrunched up in displeasure of the light in his eyes and he curled up, covering his face with his heavily ringed fingers. _“No..! Stop.. Ragnor. Don’t be mean. I wanna sleep!!!”_

“Magnus?” Alec spoke up in wonder, his head tilted in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Ragnor..” The other man whined, with his eyes still closed. _“Sleep..!”_

“Okay.. okay.. you can sleep.” Alec gave up, turning off his torch light and walking back to the light switch to light up the living room. He took out some extra blankets and tucked him in gently. Magnus happily nuzzled into the warmth of the blankets, still asleep and Alec fondly smiled as he stared at his old crush for a good few seconds. He looked beautiful with his golden eye makeup on his flawless face. Some eyeliner smudged on both of his eyes but Alec thought it was adorable. He closed the window back and left the room, back to his bed for sleep, smiling.  

***

Magnus woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee aroma. He sat up, realizing that it wasn’t his bed or Ragnor’s couch. He frowned, holding his head as it terribly ached. He followed the sizzling sound and found a tall man, lean and muscular in a black t-shirt and jeans, cooking with a cooking pan full of bacons. Magnus couldn’t see the face yet but he liked the feature from the back. He cleared his throat, letting the other man know his presence. After all, that guy could be a kidnapper as he walked away from his party alone last night, terribly drunk. They usually dressed in black like that, right? That man looked back immediately to him which almost stopped Magnus’s heart. That kidnapper has such a God-given handsome face, raven black hair and with his innocent hazel-eyes he could kill for. Then, he smiled... God... His smile was so beautiful, Magnus skipped a breath. He held his breath stiffly as the man walked over to him, his hazel eyes shining and still looking at him. Man, was he so tall when he got close by...

“Hi. Did you get a good sleep?”

“Um, yeah.. I did.. How did I get here? Did you kidnap me?” Magnus frowned at him, gesturing his hand around the room with his hand as if he was aware of him.

The man chuckled as he stopped, turning his direction to a coffee maker machine and took out the already brewed coffee pot.

“No. You broke into our dorm room last night and I couldn’t ask you anything so I let you sleep.”

“Oh...” Magnus replied, slightly disappointed it wasn’t as dramatic as it played in his head. After all, he had a terrible night yesterday. “Then, I should go now. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Magnus turned his head slowly, looking out the window and still realizing they were still in the University compound.

“Oh, wait.” The other man hurriedly stopped him, with a slight adorable blush on his face. “I am making breakfast. Would you like to stay after the meal?”

Magnus smiled. “I would love to. That would be great.”

Magnus this time walked close to him. “I am Magnus.”

He smiled and shook his hands. “I know. I know your name. I am Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

 ***

Alec and Magnus sat on the dining table face to face and enjoyed the meal Alec had cooked up. Bacons, fried eggs and some toasts together with their coffee. Magnus had almost forgotten what a homemade meal tasted like and he enjoyed having someone to share a meal with. Magnus now had washed up all of his makeup from last night. Alec offered him makeup wipes of his sister? and his clothes so he had changed into it after he had a quick shower. He was sitting completely makeup and any product-free that his hair was luxuriously falling over his side. He was still beautiful with his light sun-kissed caramel complexion. Relaxed and comfortable Magnus Bane without any product on was a blessing and Alec had been grateful for that. . ‘What a scene..’ Alec thought to himself.

“So how was the party?” Alec asked, cutting a piece of bacon.

“Oh, terrible night.” Magnus rolled his eyes, waving his fork stuck with a toast dramatically to him and Alec frowned/half chuckling. “So I ditched the party and let it run on its own. People wouldn’t mind me disappearing much as long as there was alcohol anyway.”

Alec smiled. And it made Magnus curious.

“And how about you? You know about the party but how come you didn’t come?”

Alec snorted at that. “Not all people from University will come, just because she has a birthday party, Magnus. I prefer indoors, I have books to read, anyway.”

Magnus smiled and nodded. He added, “But my siblings went. That was why I was alone yesterday. They should be coming soon.”

After a while, Isabelle and Jace came back. Isabelle’s makeup was smeared and she looked so worn out, exhausted from the party. Jace followed behind, looking happy.

“Alec, we are back!!!” She shouted. “You are not gonna believe this. Jace finally kissed Clary and asked her out!!!”

“Welcome back.” Alec shouted from the kitchen and Magnus smiled, how adorable and motherly Alec sounded. “Did you see Magnus Bane there?” He added winking to Magnus beside him and he couldn’t help but silently chuckled.

“No.. We saw him at the start but we didn’t afterw- OH MY GOD, Is it Magnus Bane beside you, Alec?!!!” Isabelle screamed in disbelief and both of them chuckled, Magnus wiggling his fingers as a ‘Hi’ to Isabelle.

***

The time, Magnus knocked on the window and after a moment, the sight of Alec came into the vision. He pulled up the windows, but leaned on the Windows's frame with his arms crossed and stared at Magnus. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I’ve lost my way, mistaken a guys' dorm with my best friend's again and trying to enter."

Alec raised his eyebrow. "This is breaking and entering… _Again_ …"

Magnus added. "Like a gentleman. I knocked."

Alec snorted.  "Do you think I'll let you enter?"

"I brought back your clothes. Will a box of pizza do? And you'll provide me with a coke and movies and we can enjoy our indoor day out, just like you preferred."

He sighed. "No. You have a girlfriend, right? Go to your girlfriend's dorm."

"Is it a hint of jealousy I am sensing, Alexander?" 

"Whatever. I like you and you have a girlfriend. Don't even try to flirt with me, man. I thought about it and it won’t work as friends too. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to finish the book I am reading." Alec rolled his eyes, was on his way to shut the door and it scared Magnus a little because he looked so determined. Magnus stopped him by putting his hand on the window's frame being shut. Alec glared at him and he could just smirk. 

"No, no. Wait. I broke up with Camille."

"What?"

"The day I got drunk... at the party, I broke up with her because she cheated on me. Then, I drank too much." Magnus chuckled. Alec was still staring at him. 

"Please let me in, Alexander." Magnus fake-pleaded him and Alec was a goner, groaning and cursing himself why he had chosen to be chatty and confessed he had liked him. 

"I'll add in a Friday movie date, pretty please?" 

He sighed, not sure if he had just lost or won but he pulled up the window before he stepped away from it so his glittery crush could enter. "Come on in."

Magnus happily entered behind Alec and when he finally landed inside safe and swift like a cat this time, Alec turned back to him with a smile.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander..?”

“Next time, you can just knock.. our main door.....”

✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> I hope this will make you smile, Sweety. I wanted you to be happy.  
> Next year, I'll prepare it in advance so it can be posted on time. Hahaha ^^' ❤


End file.
